Souya Yuunagi
Summary Souya Yuunagi is the vice-executive officer of Jinbō-chō's Assassin Guild and the proprietor of the Assassin's Bakery they operate out of. Friendly and polite to the point of being unnerving, he freely advertises the services of his guild with a smile and enjoys a great deal of awe and respect for his work. However, beneath that smiling veneer lies a mysterious connection to both Sieg Kumonuma and Troma Yabusame. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Souya Yuunagi Origin: Stealth Symphony Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Appears to be in his late teens or early twenties, but his aging stopped after becoming an undead Classification: Undead, Former Black Dragon Candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Summoning (Summoned various shadowy, demon-like beings with a swing of his sword) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Casually spars with Troma Yabusame while both were speaking normally. Reduced a golem that towered over skyscrapers to fragments with a single attack. Killed Sieg after he became the Black Dragon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (As fast as Troma Yabusame, who could catch a bullet in a ten-thousandth of a second, Is virtually invisible to normal humans while running at full speed, Killed Sieg after the latter turned into the Black Dragon before the former could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (As the former Black Dragon, he should be at least as strong as the current one) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Comparable to Troma Yabusame and cut through Jig's neck with ease after the latter became the Black Dragon) Durability: At least Large Building level (Unimpeded by any of Troma's attacks) Stamina: High (Was never shown tiring, even after sparring with powerful figures like Troma Yabusame) Range: Extended melee range with his various swords, one of which is soaked with his blood to allow it to penetrate the scales of dragons with ease. Standard Equipment: Various swords that vary length and do not appear on his person, magic tags for his special technique. Intelligence: As the vice-executive of the Assassin's Guild, Souya is well-versed in all a manner of assassination techniques, being an incredibly skilled swordsman to the point of being able to match V&V's strongest fighters and replace the "Dragon-Slaying Hero" Maimrondo if necessary should the dragons return. His training has gone so far as to learn various magical techniques as well as the ability to attack without perceivable hostility to catch others off guard and avert defenses that require it to activate. He is also discreet in his actions, as the police are unable to gather enough evidence about his activities to procure a warrant, much less arrest him for his deeds while he enjoys great popularity amongst the residents of Jinbō-chō. Weaknesses: Souya suffers from severe entomophobia, coughing up blood at the sight of a cockroach, but this may be more played for comedy than as an actual weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crimson Moon Style - Destruction Technique: Destruction Formula: Souya impales four of his magical tags on the tip of his blade before ramming it into the target, releasing a burst of energy that can obliterate the head of a golem that towered over skyscrapers and reduce the rest of its body to pebbles in an instant. Souya Destruction Technique 1.jpg|Destuction Technique Souya Destruction Technique 2.jpg|Effect Souya Destruction Technique 3.jpg|Final result * Summoning: Souya was able to summon various shadowy, demon-like beings while confronting Jig and Troma after the failed assassination attempt on the former. However, since they were dismissed while being confronted with the sum total of V&V, their abilities are unknown. * Step Technique: Souya makes extensive use of a step technique that forms various illusions and afterimages as he moves, making it extremely difficult to determine his actual position or that of his attacks. Souya Step Technique 1.jpg|Step Technique Souya Step Technique 2.jpg|Continued Souya Step Technique 3.jpg|Offensively Souya Step Technique 4.jpg|Continued Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stealth Symphony Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Tier 8